


Türchen 4 - Und ich nehm' dir den Schmerz

by schnaf



Series: Zeitreise - Ein Adventskalender [4]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 17:07:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12916392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schnaf/pseuds/schnaf
Summary: Wenn die Person, die man liebt, Schmerzen hat, würde man all den Schmerz am liebsten auf sich nehmen. Das erfahren Gonzo und Marc am eigenen Leib.





	Türchen 4 - Und ich nehm' dir den Schmerz

**Author's Note:**

> Kleine Anmerkung zum letzten Türchen: Nach dem Hochladen habe ich es noch einmal durchgelesen und... Jaaaa. Es ist tatsächlich ziemlich wenig. Das kann ich nicht so lassen. (Verdammt.) Aaalso werde ich da mal eine Fortsetzung schreiben. Irgendwann. :D
> 
> Das hier ist sehr aktuell, nämlich von diesem Jahr – nämlich vom Anschlag auf den BVB-Bus. Und damit ist es auch irgendwie brandaktuell, wenn man bedenkt, dass der Anschlag als Teilgrund für die aktuellen Leistungen des BVB ansieht. (Was ich übrigens sehr einleuchtend find. So die Theorie von wegen, dass das zwar ein Weilchen her sein mag, aber seine Spuren hinterlassen hat – und jetzt, wo es ein bisschen Stress gibt, stecken die Jungs das nicht so leicht weg wie sonst.) Diese Geschichte ist noch am gleichen Abend entstanden – ich MUSSTE etwas dazu schreiben. Solche Geschehnisse... Das nimmt mich immer sehr mit. Auch der Flugzeugabsturz von Chape... Fußball ist mein happy space und dann passiert so etwas Schlimmes und ich denke darüber nach, wie schlimm es wäre, wenn meine Mannschaft auf einen Schlag weg wäre und... ugh. In diese Kerbe schlug auch das Attentat auf den BVB-Bus. Geht mir sehr nahe, so was...  
> Gut, genug Vorgequatsche. Los geht’s \o/

**Wortzahl:** 2789  
 **Rating:** P12 Slash  
 **Genre:** Allgemein

~*~*~

So. Alles bereit, für einen gemütlichen Abend vor dem Fernseher, oder?

Gonzo bleibt mitten im Raum stehen, er sieht sich um. Sein Wohnzimmer ist abgedunkelt – ist um diese Uhrzeit nicht mehr unbedingt nötig, hält allerdings das Licht der Straßenlaternen draußen -, auf der Couch gegenüber vom Fernseher liegen mehrere Kissen, auf dem Couchtisch steht ein Teller mit verschiedenen Fruchtstückchen und daneben eine Flasche Bier – heute gönnt er sich das mal, hat er beschlossen.  
Ja, alles da, alles bereit. Also, fast. Natürlich wäre es schöner, wenn er heute im Stadion wäre, auf dem Feld, und natürlich ist es nicht gerade ideal, dass er alleine ist. Aber er muss sich mal schonen, muss mal aussetzen, damit er bald wieder richtig fit ist, das sieht er auch ein. Und... Am liebsten hätte er ja Marc hier, aber der steht heute Abend in der Startelf, wie er ihm vorher per WhatsApp mitgeteilt hat und das kann Gonzo ihm nun wirklich nicht missgönnen, er freut sich schließlich mit Marc über seine Einsätze.

Dann heute halt nur im Fernseher... Ist ja auch mal ganz nett, den Freund auf der Mattscheibe zu sehen. Und nach dem Spiel kommt er ja wieder hierher. Bis dahin hat er hier genug, was ihn bei Laune hält, nämlich das Spiel und die nötige Versorgung – und für den Notfall einen Stapel Kissen, falls das Bedürfnis nach einer Kuscheleinheit zu groß wird.

Gonzo holt die Fernbedienung, er knipst den Fernseher an und schaltet auf Sky. Der Vorbericht läuft schon und obwohl er davon normalerweise kein Fan ist, wird er sich das heute mal ansehen. Etwas besseres hat er ja eh nicht zu tun.  
Oder doch? Gerade, als er zur Couch hinüber gehen und gegenüber von seinem Fressvorrat Platz nehmen will, vibriert sein Handy in der Tasche. Seine Mutter ruft an, stellt er fest, als er das Telefon herauszieht und einen Blick auf das leuchtende Display wirft.  
Diesen Anruf kann er natürlich nicht ablehnen oder ignorieren. Gewissermaßen ist er dazu gezwungen, jetzt den grünen Hörer zu drücken.

„Hallo, Mama.“  
„Hallo, Sohnemann. Ich habe nachgeschaut, ihr spielt zwar heute Abend, aber du spielst nicht und das Spiel hat noch nicht begonnen, also hast du jetzt Zeit, um mit deiner guten alten Mutter zu telefonieren.“

Resolut wie immer, seine Erzeugerin. Sie lässt keine Widerrede zu – dabei wäre das nicht einmal notwendig, Gonzo hätte es auch so nicht gewagt, ihr zu widersprechen.

„Was gibt’s?“  
„Braucht eine Mutter einen Grund, um mit ihrem Sohn zu telefonieren?“

Gonzo schmunzelt, als er den Ton des Fernsehers etwas herunter dreht. Dann wird es wohl auch diesmal nichts mit Vorbericht schauen...

„Natürlich nicht. Alles gut bei euch?“  
„Dein Vater hat gerade wieder Fernweh nach Spanien. Jedes Jahr das Gleiche, jedes Jahr an Ostern wird er ganz sentimental.“

Fernweh... Nicht etwa Heimweh, denn ihr Zuhause ist Deutschland. Ganz verbannen lässt sich ihre Herkunft allerdings nicht und das ist ganz gut so.

„Du nicht?“  
„Na ja. Es wäre schon ganz nett, dort zu sein, aber... Bald fahren wir sowieso wieder runter. So lange halte ich es noch aus. Und er auch, auch wenn er jetzt jammert.“  
„Rufst du deshalb mich an? Weil ich kein Jammerlappen bin?“

Seine Mutter lacht herzlich – etwas zu herzlich für seinen Geschmack. Das klingt nicht nur danach, als würde sie über seinen Witz lachen, sondern auch so, als würde sie ihn auslachen.

„Mama!“  
„Mh?“  
„Hör' auf, mich auszulachen.“  
„Mach' ich doch gar nicht.“

Na klar. Sie klingt auch echt überzeugend. Also, so ungefähr gar nicht.  
Irgendwie ist Gonzo nun in der Küche gelandet – wenn er telefoniert, läuft er gerne hin und her und landet zwangsläufig irgendwo, wo ein kleinerer Gegenstand herumliegt, irgendetwas, an dem er herumspielen kann, während er telefoniert. Diesmal ist es seine Basilikumpflanze, die vereinzelte braune Blätter hat. Sie wird jetzt entblättert – zumindest von den vertrockneten Blättern befreit.

Seine Mutter schlägt nun einen versöhnlichen Tonfall an – und sie wechselt ganz unauffällig das Thema.

„Wie geht es dir so? Und Marc?“  
„Mir... Na ja. Nicht gut genug, um spielen zu können. Sollte aber bald wieder auskuriert sein. Marc geht es bestens, der spielt nachher. Und zusammen...“

Gonzo wirft die Blätter in den Mülleimer, dann lehnt er sich an die Arbeitsplatte. Auf seinem Gesicht breitet sich ein Lächeln aus.

„Sehr gut.“

Marc seiner Familie vorzustellen war keine Selbstverständlichkeit. Eigentlich hat er das Thema Sexualität bei seinen Eltern immer umschifft – irgendwie wussten sie wohl, dass er auf Männer steht, aber er wollte nicht darüber reden, es ihnen nicht öfter als nötig unter die Nase reiben. Deshalb hat er immer abgewartet, bevor er ihnen einen neuen Partner vorgestellt hat – und meistens waren die Beziehungen bis dahin schon wieder vorbei.  
Mit Marc hielt es länger, nämlich bis zur Schwiegersohnpräsentation und darüber hinaus. Das lag aber auch daran, weil er bei Marc früher das Gefühl hatte, es seinen Eltern sagen zu müssen.  
Seine Furcht stellte sich als unberechtigt heraus. Er mag zwar durchaus recht gehabt haben mit der Einschätzung, dass seine Eltern von den Männern, die sie zu Gesicht bekommen haben, nicht wirklich begeistert waren, aber das lag nicht daran, dass sie ein Problem damit hatten, dass es ein Mann war, den Gonzo mit nach Hause gebracht hat.  
Von Marc waren sie sofort begeistert. Da hat es nicht mal gestört, dass er Katalane ist – in diesem Fall galt er als Spanier und nicht einmal Marc hatte ein Problem damit. Die gemeinsame Herkunft und Marcs Art hat völlig ausgereicht, um Gonzos Eltern zu überzeugen und nun kann er endlich mit seiner Mutter ganz unbeschwert über seinen Partner reden.

„Ihr müsst mal wieder vorbeikommen.“  
„Gerne. Aber die Englischen Wochen...“  
„Spätestens im Sommer, verstanden?“

Gonzo grinst. Seine Mutter lässt keine Ausreden zu, zumindest nicht direkt. Aber gut, kein Problem, dann besuchen sie seine Eltern demnächst wieder. Marc ist damit auch einverstanden, das weiß er.

„Na klar. Aber wehe, ihr seid ausgerechnet dann in Spanien.“  
„Kriegen wir schon hin. Oder wir fahren zusammen runter. Ich würde gerne Marcs Familie kennenlernen.“

Abgelehnt. Umgehend. Auch wenn er ihr das nicht sagen kann, aber er hat keinen Bock auf eine riesige Familienzusammenkunft. Ein großer Vorteil daran, dass seine Eltern die alte Heimat hinter sich ließen, ist der, dass sie weit weg von den meisten Verwandten sind und einer der unangenehmsten Bestandteile des Heimaturlaubs ist das Aufeinandertreffen mit ebendiesen Verwandten. Würden sie Marcs Familie besuchen, würde sich die Zahl der nervigen Verwandten verdoppeln und nein, darauf kann er echt verzichten.

„Mal sehen...“

Zum Glück beharrt seine Mutter nicht weiter auf dem Thema und erspart es ihm somit, sich eine überzeugende Ausrede ausdenken zu müssen.

„Und? Was denkst du, wie das Spiel heute ausgeht?“  
„Mit einem Sieg für uns, hoffe ich. Und ich denke, wir haben ganz gute Chancen. Monaco ist ja kein besonders schwerer Gegner, so im Vergleich zu den anderen Mannschaften, die im Rennen waren...“

Okay, genug in der Küche herumgestanden beziehungsweise -gelaufen. Gonzo macht sich wieder auf den Weg zurück ins Wohnzimmer. Vielleicht sieht er sich doch mit einem halben Auge den Vorbericht an.

„Papa ist total pessimistisch. Der sagt, wenn du nicht mitspielst, kann das nichts werden.“  
„Immer noch?“  
„Aber natürlich.“

Das wird sich wohl auch nie ändern... Sein Vater ist so stolz auf ihn – egal, bei welcher Mannschaft er spielt, für seinen Vater steht sie immer in seinem Schatten.  
Sein Magen meldet sich nun auch zu Wort. Er knurrt leise, verlangt nach einem Happen. Und seinen Magen will er natürlich nicht verärgern... Gonzo läuft hinüber zum Couchtisch, dabei wirft er einen Blick auf den Fernseher.

Dann erstarrt er. Die Worte seiner Mutter dringen nur noch wie durch dichten Nebel zu ihm durch, er nimmt sie nicht mehr wahr. Seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit gilt dem Fernsehbild.  
Bomben. Mannschaftsbus. Auf dem Weg zum Spiel. Explosion. Einzelne Wörter schaffen es durch den dichten Nebel in sein völlig überfordertes Hirn.  
Seine Hände zittern.

Eine Explosion am Mannschaftsbus, als die Mannschaft gerade auf dem Weg zum Spiel war. Drei Bomben.  
Die Mannschaft, verdammt, seine Mannschaft, seine Jungs. Marc. Und... Er, eigentlich er. Auf einem Schlag ist sein Kopf wieder frei, die Gedanken rauschen hindurch, er schafft es nicht, sie festzuhalten, sie zu Ende zu denken. Was ist mit den Jungs los? Wie geht es ihnen? Was ist los, was ist passiert?  
Als hätte der Fernseher seine Gedanken gelesen, wechselt das Bild gezeigt und umgehend verlangsamen sich seine Gedanken wieder, werden zu einer trägen Suppe – nur zwei Gedanken, zwei Wahrnehmungen stechen heraus.  
Verletzt. Marc Bartra. Ein Foto von Marc.

Das Handy rutscht ihm aus der Hand, es knallt direkt auf die Tischkante und fällt von dort aus auf den Boden. Aus dem Augenwinkel sieht er, wie das Display dunkel wird.  
Ihm ist schlecht. Von Hunger ist keine Spur mehr, er hat jetzt das Gefühl, sich sofort übergeben zu müssen.

Marc. Scheiße, Marc.  
Marc ist verletzt. Marc hat etwas abbekommen. Bomben, Explosion, Marc, Marc verletzt – sein Kopf dreht sich, er plumpst auf die Couch, er zittert am ganzen Körper.

Erst nach ein paar Minuten kann er einigermaßen klar denken. Das Zittern hat er nicht ansatzweise unter Kontrolle, ihm ist immer noch speiübel, aber allmählich zirkulieren die Gedanken wieder einigermaßen normal.  
Marc ist verletzt. Nicht darüber nachdenken, nicht weiter daran denken, sachlich bleiben. Marc ist verletzt und er...  
Er will ihn sehen, will bei ihm sein. Um zu wissen, was nun los ist und um ihn zu halten, ihm Trost zu spenden, Halt zu geben.

Anrufen?  
Nein. Er wird nicht der Einzige mit dieser Idee sein und Marc hat jetzt wesentlich besseres zu tun, als sein Handy zu überprüfen.  
Vielleicht erreicht er einen Mitspieler? Wer saß vermutlich neben ihm?

Oh. Verdammt. Absolut falscher Gedanke.

Der Spieler, der meistens neben Marc sitzt, ist meistens er selbst. Und meistens sitzt er, Gonzo, am Fenster.  
Splitter der Fensterscheibe, Marc hat es am schlimmsten erwischt, weil er am Fenster saß, direkt dort, wo eine der Bomben detonierte.  
Wäre er dabei gewesen, wäre Marc nichts passiert.

Die Welt dreht sich, Gonzo sackt zur Seite. Nein, er kann jetzt wirklich nicht sachlich bleiben, nicht, wenn er ihm ständig wieder bewusst wird, dass Marc etwas Schlimmes zugestoßen ist.

Irgendwie bekommt er es trotzdem hin. Nach einem weiteren hysterischen Anfall rappelt Gonzo sich irgendwie auf, schaltet auf Autopilot um – er schaltet den Fernseher, in dem immer noch die Explosion besprochen wird, aus, knipst die Lichter aus, schnappt sich die Autoschlüssel und sein Handy, das sich überraschenderweise problemlos wieder anschalten lässt. Und als hätte er gewusst, dass dort etwas auf ihn wartet, trudelt sofort eine Nachricht von Melissa ein – nur ein Name, der Name eines Krankenhauses, vermutlich das Krankenhaus, in dem Marc liegt.  
Kurz meldet sich die Übelkeit zurück, doch Gonzo schluckt sie herunter. Er kann jetzt nicht darüber nachdenken, wie furchtbar das ist, dass Marc in einem Krankenhaus liegt, dass Marc angegriffen wurde, dass Marc zur falschen Zeit am falschen Ort war – er muss für ihn da sein, er muss für ihn stark sein.

Auch wenn es ihm verdammt schwer fällt, auch wenn er auf dem Weg zum Krankenhaus die Straße vor lauter Tränen kaum noch sieht. Er muss für Marc stark sein.  
Egal, was kommt. Egal, was ihn erwartet.

~*~*~

Marc zwischen den weißen Krankenhausbettlaken liegen zu sehen ist erleichternd und erschreckend zugleich. Er ist so blass, er sieht so schwach und ausgelaugt aus... Aber er hebt den Kopf, als Gonzo sich in das Zimmer schiebt, sein Blick ist wach und aufmerksam und nach all den Horrorvisionen, die Gonzo die ganze Zeit durch den Kopf gegangen sind, ist das echt gut.  
Gonzo zögert nicht, er geht sofort hinüber zu Marcs Bett. Erst dort hält er einen Moment inne. Darf er Marc in den Arm nehmen? Die Hand drücken sollte er wohl eher nicht, doch ihm wäre sowieso mehr nach einer Umarmung.  
Die Frage erledigt sich von selbst, als sich Marc etwas aufrappelt und die Arme um ihn schlingt. Sofort lässt Gonzo sich auf die Bettkante sinken und erwidert die Umarmung.

Es tut so gut, Marcs Körper an seinem zu spüren. Darauf hat er gewartet, das hat er gebraucht, seit er von der Explosion gehört hat. Es ist nicht alles gut, das ist klar, aber dass er Marc halten kann, dass er bei Marc sein kann, dass Marc bei Bewusstsein ist, ist immerhin etwas und seine schlimmsten Befürchtungen lösen sich allmählich in Luft auf.  
Er hatte definitiv zu viel Zeit und zu wenig zu tun. Nach Melissas Nachricht hat er sich sofort auf den Weg ins Krankenhaus gemacht, dort hat er Melissa, die mit einem Taxi gekommen ist, in Empfang genommen – war eine gute Idee von ihr, er wäre zwar viel früher da gewesen, musste aber noch nach einem Parkplatz suchen, was ihm den letzten Nerv geraubt hat. Zusammen haben sie sich auf die Suche nach Marcs Zimmer gemacht, darauf folgte ein Streit mit dem Krankenhauspersonal – ihnen war egal, dass Melissa die Mutter von Marcs Kind ist und Gonzo sein Partner, offiziell sind sie keine Angehörigen von Marc und deshalb durften sie vorerst nicht zu ihm. An und für sich ja verständlich und eigentlich kann Gonzo ihnen keinen Vorwurf machen, sie sind nun einmal Angestellte, machen ihren Job und müssen sich an die vorgegebenen Regeln halten – ärgerlich war es trotzdem.  
Seitdem haben sie gewartet. Sie waren nicht alleine – es haben sich mehrere Bekannte von Marc eingefunden und Gonzo war sehr froh darüber, dass Melissa es übernahm, mit ihnen zu reden und sie zu beruhigen. Außerdem mehrere Polizisten, zwischendurch kamen ein paar Mitarbeiter vom Verein vorbei... Genug Zeit, um sich den Kopf über Marcs Zustand zu zerbrechen, hatte er trotzdem.  
Und dann war es soweit. Dann hieß es „Sie dürfen jetzt zu ihm“ und Gonzo war noch dankbarer, als Melissa ihm den Vortritt ließ.

„Was machst du denn für Sachen?“

Gonzos Hand schiebt sich in Marcs Haare und er will ja wirklich nicht dramatisch sein, aber es ist so schön, die weichen Haarsträhnen zu spüren, zu spüren, wie sie durch seine Finger gleiten.  
Am liebsten würde er Marc nie wieder loslassen. Die Vorstellung, sich wieder von ihm entfernen zu müssen, ist gerade echt schlimm.

„Bus fahren...“

Nun bringt Gonzo doch etwas Abstand zwischen sie. Allerdings nur so viel, dass er Marc ansehen kann – die Umarmung setzen sie trotzdem fort.  
Und Marcs missglücktes Lächeln lässt die vorübergehende Freude auf einen Schlag verblassen.

„Es tut mir so Leid, Marc.“  
„Du kannst nichts dafür.“

Doch. Doch, kann er eben schon. Wieder taucht die Erkenntnis, die er, kurz nachdem er von der Explosion erfahren hatte, in seinem Kopf auf, schiebt sich vor all die anderen Gedanken und Eindrücke.

„Wäre ich dabei gewesen, wäre ich dort gesessen.“

Marc antwortet nichts, er mustert ihn nur ganz intensiv und Gonzo wird erneut bewusst, wie tief der Schock noch sitzt. Mittlerweile weiß er, dass es Marc den Umständen entsprechend ganz okay geht, er weiß, was genau ihm passiert ist und trotzdem spürt er noch die Angst, die Panik, sein flatterndes Herz.  
Dann schließt Marc die Augen und für einen Moment sieht er ganz entspannt aus.

Gonzo lässt ihm Zeit. Er wartet ab und so sehr ihn die Warterei vorher angekotzt hat, jetzt ist es absolut kein Problem. Solange er dabei Marc bei sich hat...  
Nach einer Weile öffnet Marc wieder die Augen und sieht ihn an.

„Der Gedanke ist echt befreiend.“

Was will Marc damit sagen? Meint er seinen Einwand, dass ihm nur deshalb etwas passiert ist, weil er auf Gonzos Platz saß?  
Tut er.

„Ja, wenn du dabei gewesen wärst, wärst du dort am Fenster gesessen. Dann würdest du jetzt hier liegen, hättest eine OP hinter dir – und ich würde an deinem Bett sitzen und mich selbst verfluchen. Dafür, dass ich dich nicht weggezogen habe, dafür, dass ich mich nicht dazwischen geworfen habe, dafür, dass ich dich nicht von deinem Platz vertrieben habe, um mich selbst dort hinzusetzen. Ich hätte mir gewünscht, dass es mir passiert wäre und nicht dir, ich hätte mir gewünscht, dass ich dir den Schmerz nehmen kann, ihn auf mich nehmen kann.“

Wow. Das sind genau die Gedanken, die er auch hatte, so etwas in der Art ging ihm durch den Kopf, seit er von zuhause aufgebrochen ist, um zu Marc zu fahren.

„Vielleicht war es Schicksal. Vielleicht wäre es dir passiert und nicht mir, aber weil ich mir gewünscht habe, dir den Schmerz abzunehmen...“

Marc klingt so optimistisch, irgendwie. Seit er diesen Gedanken verfolgt, ist etwas mit ihm passiert – er redet mehr, er wirkt stärker. Der Gedankengang gibt ihm Kraft.  
Gonzo seufzt, er drückt Marc wieder an sich. Nur ganz sachte, schließlich will er ihm nicht weh tun.

„Das nächste Mal bin dann aber ich dran.“


End file.
